Regrets
by Emily Azalea
Summary: The Doctor has many regrets but will this one end up costing his life ?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I have never watched the Japanese orginal of the Grudge and I never plan to. I have never even watched the 2nd and 3rd Grudge movie as the Grudge freaked me out enough. So forgive any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or the Gruge. I don't mind the Grudge so much, I would scare myself silly everyday otherwise.**

"wow.." Rose said shakily leaning into the Doctor's side. "That was really freaky, I wouldn't want to meet one of those Grudes." They had just finished watching the Grudge triology. Rose had wanted to watch the Japanese version but the Doctor wouldn't let her. He said it had given HIM nightmares. So she had to watch the American remake instead but even that was pretty weird...

" Hey, you know the house where they filmed this is actually supposed to be haunted by onryo's..." the Doctor said but Rose cut off before he could go off on a ramble.;

" Hang on what are onryo's I have never even heard of them before are they connected to the grudge somehow?"

" Oryo's, Rose, are what Kayako and Toshio are supposed to be. They are murdering ghosts that come back from the grave to carry out their curse. Apparently the house was haunted and after making the Grudge trilogy the actors and crew all died." His voice grew excited as it always did when a mystery presented itself. "Hang on there were newspaper reports on it, they should still be online." He grabbed Rose's laptop and started typing, he opened up a Japanese news website and typed in Grudge house killings. He clicked on the first search result and started reading aloud to Rose.

"Cast and Crew of popular horror film "The Grudge" have all been found dead in their homes only after a week of the film being finished. The cast and crew death's were all in different locations but one thing remains the same. the way they have died. They were tortured before being killed. The police suspect and serial killer but couldn't comment any further."

"Exactly like in the film," said Rose. "Kayako tortured them before killing them."

Correct, Rose and we are going to find out who killed them."

"Are you sure it wasn't Kayako?" asked Rose nervously biting on her fingernails as she watched the Doctor dance round setting the co-ordinates.

"Rose, how many times do I have to tell you, there is no such things as ghosts. The murderer was probably a crazed fan. I want to see the house, maybe there is a clue there.

The TARDIS landed with a dull thud. Rose had this horrible feeling that they would bitterly regret this in the weeks, days no hours to come.

"Doctor I have a really bad feeling about this. I just know we are going to regret this and very possibly rue we ever watched those movies."

The Doctor turned round and grinned at her, he took her slightly trembling hand. " Now Rosie, nothing is going to happen you are letting your imagination run away with you, thinking that you are having a premonition when actually there is nothing remotely supernatural about this whole thing."

Rose really didn't believe him but without her having time to protest he had pulled her out the door with him. They were standing in the very room that had the attics trapdoor. The same one that Kayako's body was dumped in. She peered up at, and suddenly went cold all over. The Doctor didn't seem to notice anything strange. He looked around, disappointed.

"Damn," to Rose his voice was coming from a very long way away. "There's nothing here, I hoped that because people were too scared of the Legend of Kayko that they would stay away. But no nothing interesting, just and empty house. Maybe I'll try the attic..."

"NO!" Rose shouted grabbing his arm and clinging on for dear life, her feeling of dread now so strong she could almost taste it.

"NO!" she shouted again " I know she's up there, she's been wating for her next victim and it can't be you no no I won't let it..." Rose sank to the ground sobbing with fear and desperation her breath coming in uneven and shallow gasps.

The Doctor crouched beside and started to pull her up. "It's ok Rose, we won't stay here a second longer shhh.." he was pulling her with him back into the TARDIS, stroking her hair trying to calm her down. He wondered whether he should slap her, that was a cure for hysterics wasn't it?

He skipped round the cosol and the TARDIS slowly disspeared from the room obsereved by a figure. A pale figure wearing a white kimono, with long trailing black hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Grudge or Doctor Who. **

Rose was sitting in the living room on the TARDIS. A large mug of sweet tea in her hand, trying to breath. Her lungs were so tight with a crushing fear she felt as if there were steel bands tightening slowly around them. She knew that Kayako was real. She knew that she was coming for her.

She didn't know how she would do it, The Doctor could travel through the whole of time till the end of the universe and right back to the big bang again. But she knew that it wouldn't do any good. Her time was up.

At her instence he had gone to check that there was nothing following and after making her a cup of tea and a hug trying desparately to reasure her he had complied.

She stared at the floor, the horrid DVD was lying on the carpeted floor, Kayako's singular wide eye staring at her. Rose stared at it without seeing it for some moments until she realised that the eye was growing more solid and real looking. A head was rising slowly from the plastic coating of the DVD . A head with long trailing black hair, white face and long tangled black hair. She cracked her broken neck from side to side and opened her mouth.

"uuuuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh" she croaked with that horrible death rattle her expressioned twisted with an inhuman hatred. Her eyes were like two black pits of hell and all consuming darkness. She glared at Rose with malice, hate and pure evil. Rose could see the desire to kill in those unforgiving eys. Grudge.

She poked her arms out of the case and pushed, slowly her body rose from the dvd as if she was climbing out of a swiming pool. Or hauling herself out from the depths of a well.

She was out and crawling towards Rose, as she shut her eyes...

Her screams echoed down the long empty corridors of the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Grudge or Doctor Who. **

The Doctor felt all the blood drain slowly away from his face. There was something on his ship. He had detected unknown energy that the TARDIS didn't recognise bu the Doctor had a nasty feeling that he knew what it was.

Rose had tried to warn him about the house but he hadn't listened. Another regret to add to his ever growing list... Rose.

The Doctor snapped out his reverie, he had to stay with Rose because he knew what was coming for them. He knew there wasn't long left, he knew that she would find them no matter how hard he tried to hide them.

He knew SHE was coming for them.

The Doctor started running down the long silent, empty corridors.

Suddenly Rose's terror filled screams rang out. "ROSE!" The Doctor shouted, sprinting as fast he could run. Her screams grated on him, he shouldn't of caused this much fear, he should of listened to her.

The high pitched screams stopped and all was deathly silent. Deathly the Doctor thought feeling sick to his core. He pelted through the door to the living room. There was a large stain on the carpet and the room was filled with a rusty, salty and iron stench of fresh blood. But Rose was no where to be seen. The DVD lay on the carpet, but the Doctor didn't even acknoledge it's existence. He turned and walked to the door, peered out of it calling for his Rose.

The picture was gone from the DVD.

Two figures were appeared and stood silently behind the Doctor one glaring at him with hate and loathing and malevolence. Her fury and anguish almost reaching out to tap him on the shoulders with cold, scraping figures.

The other was just watching her companion with an slight smile on her face. But the smile was all wrong, the eyes were full of the need to kill and let others experience for themselves what she felt, the agony of the living death.

The Doctor knew someone was watching him and for the first time in many years he was filled to the brim with the icy cold sensation of 100% terror. It coiled around his stomach, sucked the breath from his lungs. His heart sped faster and faster a cold sweat broke out on his brow; he slowly turned to look behind him.

Kayako stood with her long hair tangled around her white face, a smile on her lips and she glanced from him to her companion...

"Oh.." the Doctor gasped. The other figure was small with shoulder length blonde hair and beautiful warm brown eyes. But her eyes were warm no longer, they were black pits and they had none of her kidness of mercy in them now.

It was Rose.

Her t-shirt and jeans were caked in blood, her hair was matted with it. Her face was the white pallor of death and her neck was twisted and bent. The Doctor knew it was broken just like Kayako's.

"Oh Rose, I will regret this for the rest of my existence.."

" The rest of it?" Rose croaked out placing a cold dead hand to her kneck. "The rest of it?" she repeated.

" I told you we shouldn't have gone, I tried to warn you so what rest of of your existence? And yes you will regret this mistake forever. She reached out her hands towards the Doctor. Rose's and Kayako's faces twisted in insane grins of hate and pleasure.

His screams echoed down the long, empty corridors.


End file.
